My Singing Saviour
by MONKEYSMURFROX
Summary: He saw him performing in the coffee shop. He met him when he was saved from Seifer and his gang. It may have taken a while to trust him, get to know him, and make sure he wasn't going to beat him up. But, he still fell in love. AU, Zemyx. Rated T for violent themes, (minor?) coarse language and possibly minor suggestive themes. Please do review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys! So this is probably the first story I'm going to take seriously, seeing that I pretty much have it all planned out ahead of me, unlike all my other stories.**

**There may be some SoRiku and AkuRoku mentions, but I'm not too sure yet anyway.**

**But on with the story! Hope you enjoy **_**'My Singing Saviour'**_** as much as Zexion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the places, or the music mentioned is this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>"Demyx, do ya know where your sister is?"<p>

Demyx turned to his bandmate at the question. "Honestly, no." He replied, "I have no idea where she is."

"Damn," Wakka then turned to Selphie. "Dude, you're like, her best friend aren't ya? Can you text her to hurry up?" He asked her while tuning up his bass.

"Already did that," Demyx piped in after he tuned his guitar. "She didn't reply." The others groaned in unison. He nervously looked over the small crowd that seemed to stop growing. "Why are there so many people?" He mumbled to himself, "and, where is she?"

At that moment, Rikku finally jogged through the door of the cafe, pulling her skirt down after it had risen from running so long. A chorus of sighs was heard from the stage.

"Sorry!" She mouthed to her brother, who frowned at her entrance.

Now some people in the audience were getting impatient from waiting so long.

"Hurry up and perform idiots!" one shouted, "It's what we came for!"

"Sorry guys! Sorry," Demyx apologised into the mic as Rikku climbed on stage, "we were just waiting for my stupid sister who was late." He glared at Rikku.

"Hey, it wasn't all my fault!" He rolled his eyes at that. "No, seriously! I was trying to find Paine because she promised to come, but she wasn't home so I tried contacting her but-"

"We tried contacting you too, Rikku." Selphie butted in, cutting her off.

"And look who else didn't reply ya!" Wakka joined in.

She glared at the two, then went back to talking to her annoyed brother.

"She ditched me." Rikku pouted.

"Oh, that bitch!" He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I kno -" She cut herself off realising what he said. "Asshole." More glaring and pouting.

They heard to snorts from behind them. Demyx smirked at his small victory.

"Hurry up!" More yelling from the audience.

"We're hurrying up!" Rikku shot back. She ran to place behind the keyboard set up for her.

"Alright guys, we're "Destiny's Saviours", and we're just gonna start off with some covers." Demyx introduced. "So first up we have ... uh, some My Chemical Romance with 'Disenchanted' and then 'Famous Last Words'. So, enjoy." He smiled as he finished the intro, and the band started playing the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys! That was that. So next up we have some sexy Zexy! Whoop whoop! Yay! This may not seem very interesting, or it may seem very interesting, but it should get more interesting in the next chapter! More yays! Yay! Yay YAY!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Quick update! yay!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters, the places, or the music mentioned is this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to go there?"<p>

"Hell yeah! This is like, the best place in town!" He replied.

Zexion groaned more. He didn't want to go to some stupid coffee shop, although; if Axel said it's the 'best place in town', it's got to be, right?

'Yeah, unless he's drunk again,' he thought, 'is he?'

Zexion looked by at his boyfriend's face. He looked the same as ever; green eyes, tear marked tattoos on his cheekbones, the smirk, and flaming spiky red hair. No signs of drunkness.

"Aww, are you staring at me Zexy?" said Axel, smirk growing.

He rolled his eyes and shifted them down to his feet.

"No dickhead," he retorted, "just making sure you weren't drunk."

Axel scrunched his face up into an expression of mock hurt.

"Ouch Zexy, that hurt." He said with a pout.

"Oh, sure it did."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Look, the cafe's just up there, okay Zexy?"

Zexion groaned again. "Would you stop calling me 'Zexy'? Please?"

"Okay fine, jeez."

Zexion looked up down the street just n time to see some gothicly dressed-up girl walk into a shop. 'Twilight's Coffee' the sign read. But Zexion also took notice of some flyers stuck onto walls and lamp posts. Great, some band called 'Destiny's Saviours' was playing in the cafe now.

'Probably some shitty pop band.' He thought.

As they got closer, he heard the music coming from inside.

_"You're just a sad song, with nothing to say."_ The lead singer sang. Zexion had recognised the song just from that one lyric.

'Or some really awesome band that doing a great cover of My Chemical Romance.' Zexion changed his mind, he liked these guys. ' 'Disenchanted' huh?'

The couple finally walked through the doors of the cafe and sat down at a table that was surprisingly empty.

"I'm gonna get a coffee," said Axel, "you want something?"

"No, thank you," Zexion replied, looking up just in time again, to see, sitting at a table at the front, the gothic girl from before swap her coffee for a beer.

As the song finished, a small applause erupted from the audience, and one of the girls on stage went down and took the coffee from the girl before it got cold.

"Rikku!" The lead singer erupted, glaring at her. Zexion's attention was now on the mulleted hair man on stage.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment; Zexion seeing nothing but him and his dirty blond hair that was spiked up into a mullet. It seemed to be so soft that you could run you hands through it, but the style it was in made it appear like it had used tons of hairspray and gel. He wore dark blue skinny jeans that seemed to hang low on his slender hips, even though he wore a belt, a rainbow belt for that matter. He had a few bracelets on his wrists, and a white t-shirt. A had a blue and white striped scarf loosely around his neck. He also seemed to be wearing eyeliner, lots of eyeliner. It was then that he realised there were words on his T-shirt: VOTE FOR PEDRO was written in bold red letters.

Zexion shook out of his daze, blinking. 'Great music, stupid shirt.' He mused, chuckling quietly.

"No, no! Don't worry 'bout me!" Said the girl named Rikku. "Just continue without me." She said while cuddling into the gothic girl.

"Sorry 'bout it!" The girl said.

"Damn you, Paine." He glared. "Well! Onto the next song!" And just like that, he got over it and the band played the next song.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Axel piped up again, coffee cup in hand.

Zexion jumped at the sudden voice. "Where the hell did you come from?" He muttered.

"Sorry what?" He said as he sat down.

"Nothing.." Zexion shook his head. "Yes, I'm sure." He replied.

As the song continued to play, Axel stared at his partner, trying to make some moves; holding hands, rubbing the shoulder, stroking Zexion's hair. But everything he did; Zexion dodged.

"Will you stop trying to touch me?" Zexion pleaded, getting annoyed very quickly. Axel rolled his eyes, but then went back to staring, sipping his coffee carefully.

As the song started to come to a close, Axel then made another move, this time, to brush away Zexion's hair away from his covered eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, cliff-hanger! Much longer chapter this time.<strong>

**And also, the description for Demyx is pretty much a description of the cosplay of Dem (with a few modifications) in '_Demyx Time_' episode twelve; in which I don't own. '_Demyx Time_' belongs to the wonderful 'Parle Productions', which I'm in love with at the moment. And if you haven't seen or even heard of '_Demyx Time_' ... watch it. Seriously, do, it's hilarious.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
